Night Owl
by Riptide14
Summary: "My name is Annabeth Chase. After an accident made me invincible, I had to become someone I never thought I would become. I had to be something more, someone better. I am not the scared girl I was once before, I am the woman who will exact justice for those who don't have a voice. Now, I am here to fight for my city and those who can't. This is my story." AU Superhero Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Origins of Night Owl**

Well here this is my surprise! I have started a new story that I have decided will be exclusively for my blog here! I was inspired by the _Supergirl_ and _Arrow_ and hope to do justice to portraying a female superhero. I will try to update but between school and my other stories, the only thing I can promise is that I will try to update as much as I can. So with out further ado, one of my first stories that is centered around Annabeth!

Let me know what you think! I don't own anything in the PJO or _Arrow/Supergirl_ world.

Chapter 1-

 _My name is Annabeth Chase. After an accident made me invincible, I had to become more then who I was. I am not the scared girl I was once before but now I am the woman who will exact justice for those who don't have a voice. Now, I am here to fight for my city and those who can't. This is my story._

Running through the city blocks is something that I have become accustomed too when I am always perpetually late. But being late has its consquences and I hope I don't find that out after running late for my meeting. We are having a conference call with an important investor for the company and as the senior consultant for my architecture firm; I really should not be late. But I am.

The company, C and F is a hugely successful even in my failing city. Due to the great divide between the wealthy and poor, we get a lot of extravagant houses or buildings to build for insane costs that our clients don't really seem to care about. It drives me insane that we build these gorgeous buildings for huge costs and our clients refuse to see that there are people who could really make use of the extra money that they want to spend. But of course, I can't express my frustrations because I would be fired and I enjoy my job. I like making things that are built to last forever. I don't have stability in my life so to be able to make things in that nature helps me cope with all of the turmoil in my life.

For most of my life, I have had people come and go. I never knew my father, supposedly he died when I was younger but my mother never talks about him. My mother never at home due to the fact that she had to provide for me on her own, but she gave me a privileged lifestyle that I am grateful for because it gave me opportunities that I wouldn't have otherwise. I just wish our relationship wasn't so one-sided but it's hard when your mother is distant and cold.

I am a block from my office building when my phone starts to ring. Panicked that it's the office and worried that I will be fired right then and there, I check the caller id and I am surprised to see that its my mother. Worried, I pick up.

"Mom?" I answer and my mother breathes a sigh of relief and responds.

"Oh thank god you picked up. Where are you?"

"Running late for work why?" I answer and my mother's voice sounds frantic as she quickly says.

"Annabeth, you need to come home now. It's the only way I can protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

As I approach my building, a black van suddenly pulls up to the sidewalk and screeches to a stop.

"Annabeth, what was that sound?" my mother worriedly asks.

"Mom, I have to go."

"Annabeth! No-." I hang up and try to walk quickly past the van, hoping they aren't what my mother was trying to protect me from.

Two men jump out of the car and move towards me quickly. Realizing that I am indeed the target, I try to run away, but I'm too slow and they grab my arms and drag me towards the van. No one witnesses the attack and no one comes to my defense as I scream my head off. A black bag is shoved onto my head and a hard blow follows it, causing me to lose consciousness.

"Annabeth!"

I don't know how long it has been when I come to but I awake abruptly to my mother's scream. Disorientated, I look around and see men and women in black clothing surrounding me. There is a pit of bubbly water and candles in front of me. My head hurts from the blow to it early and I painfully try to put pressure on it. I try to move but my arms are tied to a creaky chair. Frantically, I look around and see my mother held by two men on the other side of me. Her blonde hair, which is usually tight and perfect across her stern face is undone and down. Her grey stormy eyes that mirror mine are filled with pure fear and horror. Her clothes are torn and bruises cover her body.

"Mom, Are you ok? What's going on?" I ask worriedly and strain against the ropes on my wrists and legs. We might not be close but she is my mother and I still love her dearly and I know when she looks like she does, something is seriously wrong. My mom cries out to a figure behind me.

"Let her go, Zeus!"

The man she is screaming at suddenly comes on the other side of me and answers her plea.

"We had an agreement. You either join me again or I have to do drastic measures, Athena. Remember you were the one who chose to forget the family. You haven't lived to your true potential and this is your punishment. Your own daughter will pay for your crimes against us."

My mother screams and struggles against the men's grip, "What the hell do you expect me to do after you killed Frederick! I will NEVER go back! I took away her away so she will never know this life! But she knows nothing of what we do, Father! Please, let her go."

My head is spinning and I look up at my supposed grandfather. His face is traced with age marks and his eyes are an electric blue that brighten his face against his peppered hair. For twenty-three years, I have wondered why my mother was so distant, why I was never told about my family and of course what happened to the father I never knew. Millions of questions circle my mind as I turn toward my mother.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Pained, my mother looks at me and says, "I never expected any of this to happen but it did and I will forever be sorry, Annabeth. I am part of the Olympian crime organization. Those major, violent crimes you see in the news and paper, that's them. My family and I are responsible for the major crimes of the last century and I was the top member, and I was in position to take over once Zeus, your grandfather, stepped down. I was planning to until I met your father and had you. When it was time to leave you and your father for my family, I couldn't and refused not be in your life. For my refusal, Zeus killed your father and I went into hiding with you. But two weeks ago, they found me and offered me my position without any hard feelings but I refused. So-."

"So for her crimes, you will be dipped into one of our families favorite punishments. In front of you is a powerful pit of water that was once from the ancient river in Greece called the River Styx. Our family is the ancestors of some demigods who got some of the water from the actual Styx and for centuries, we have used it as the ultimate punishment to our enemies. Legends says that only those with a pure heart can survive and become invincible like Achilles but most of the victims that we have put into the pit burst into flames. For your mother's crimes and refusal, I'm afraid you will have to take a dip."

My head hurts once again and my heart rate speeds up as the new wave of information hits me. My family is one of the biggest and deadliest crime families in the country. They have killed hundreds of people and are part of the reason why this city is in distress. My grandfather killed my father, and now I am going to die. Fear strikes me and I look at my mother.

"Mom! Do something!"

Tears stream down her eyes and she shakes her head as I am releases of my chains and forcibly pushed towards the stone pit ahead. The steam from the waters is visible and I start to struggle against my captors, eventually getting my wrist freed from one of them. This allows me to punch one and as he falls to the ground, I knee the other and run towards my mother. But my escape is short lived as Zeus hits me hard against the back and I collapse to the ground. Pain shoots up my body and I wince loudly in distress as Zeus grabs my arm and forces me up on my feet forcibly. The aches of my injuries hinder my ability to stand straight or fight back once again. Zeus pushes me closer to the pit and I look straight at my mother as I try to struggle against my grandfather.

"Zeus, please! Father!" My mother screams in agony and as my feet reach the edge of the pit, Zeus tells my mother.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson when I killed Frederick. But atlas, you haven't. Good bye Annabeth."

I catch one last look at my mother as Zeus pushes me off the edge and into the unknown waters. Darkness engulfs me and the warm water surrounds me. At first, it's peaceful but I know that the pain will come soon enough. Slowly, the heat of the water rises and soon enough, the heat is unbearable and I thrash against the strong current. The pressure and burning sensation against my body is too much to take and I almost think of giving into the pain when a voice calls out to me.

 _"I haven't seen such a pure heart, child. You are destined for greatness, and for that I will bestow my gifts onto you. But as all great things have, you too will have a weakness that will bring your death if discovered. Choose a spot wisely for it is your only lifeline. Hold on Annabeth, your journey is just beginning."_

I realize the voice is the spirit of the great warrior Achilles. Suddenly, the burns intensives and light surrounds me. Remembering Achilles's words, I think of a spot where I will hide my supposed weakness. I remember an odd injury that I had when I was a kid that was under my armpit and focus all my energy on that spot. Slowly, the pain subsides and the darkness around me fades into clear water. My body feels rejuvenated, the best it's felt in years as I break through the surface of the water and breathe in the air that my lungs sang for. Gasping for the needed oxygen, I open my eyes and look around at the room around, realizing that I am still a captive to my grandfather. As I look, everyone is stunned and shocked.

"H-how, it can't be." Zeus stutters as my mother gasps happily and says.

"Annabeth?"

I turn towards my mother and notice that she is still help captive. Anger rises in my chest and I jump out of the pit and land in front of my mother and the men. One tries to punch me and my senses must be heightened as I anticipate his attack and stop his fist with mine. The rage of what these men, people who are supposed to be our family, have done to my mother and I consumes me and I squeeze my hand around his. He cries out in pain and I hear a crack as he slowly collapses in pain to the ground and I let go. I glare at his partner and grab his arm to flip him over my shoulder and across the room.

The newfound power that I have thrills and excites me. I never was fast or strong growing up as a kid. I would get beaten up in school or lose in gym class. But I always had a fire in me that I feel now in my chest. I was smart and cunning as a kid, which combined with these new abilities makes me almost unstoppable as I turn towards the others. Most have ran away in fear so now it's just my grandfather and I.

"This can't be. No one has survived."

I jump off the stonewalls of the pit and stand before Zeus, a horrible man and criminal with confidence as I answer, "Well I am not nobody."

"You are going to be once I find a way to kill you. Once I do, you better watch out. No one survives my punishments and lives."

This angers me and I stride towards him.

"Not if I kill you first. I think you should be the one looking out for me."

"You are going to pay for this, Annabeth."

Suddenly, my mother cries out in pain and slowly falls to the ground. I turn quickly and run towards her, the motion being faster then I imagined. As I pick up her body gently, I feel my mother's body as being sweaty and pale. I scream at Zeus.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I always have insurance for rare cases like this. It's never happened but if it did, my men are instructed to find away to exact my demands. My men used a rare poison that becomes lethal when touched. Those men are already dead and sacrificed themselves by putting the poison on their hands and touching your mother once you survived the pit. The poison doesn't affect you due to your new abilities but there is no way to save your mother now. And besides Athena, did you really think I would let you live? No one takes sides on the family and survives."

His laugh fills the room and the anger and grief bubble inside me as I shout at him, "I'm going to kill you, I swear it Zeus!"

He laughs harder and says, " We will see who survives my darling granddaughter!"

My mother draws back my attention to her as she whispers weakly, "I-I'm sorry. I wish-hed I could have been better to you. Yo-u will do-o great thing-gs Anna-beth. You wi-ll be a-a hero. I-."

Slowly her eyes close and tears fill my eyes as I realize that in the course of how many hours that my life was flipped upside down, my mother is now gone. Holding her in my arms, grief threatens to release a beast that I can't contain as I turn to fight with Zeus. As I look, I see that he escaped while my mother was fighting for life and the weight of letting him get away with this and his other crimes does not sit well with me. Tears brim my eyes as I pick up my mother's body and carry her to the pit that gave me impossible abilities that I still can't comprehend. Slowly, I push her body into the waters and eventually, her body burst into flames. Tears, heat, and steam from the water cloud my vision as I watch the last of my family burn away. When her body has vanished into the waters of the pit, I say my last goodbyes silently to myself.

"I'm going to be the person you wanted me to be mom. I love you."

I wipe my hand across my face to stop more tears from coming and exit the hell that left my mother dead and myself with powers I don't understand.

A couple of hours later, as I roam through the rainy, wet park, I try to decide what I should do. I am most likely fired from my job unless I can think of a good reason for me not showing up, which I probably can seeing as my mother is dead. Other then that, I don't have the slightest idea on how to find Zeus or how to be this supposed hero that my mother thinks I am. I might be super strong or whatever but I have no idea how far my abilities go and what are my weakness besides my hidden one in my armpit. I don't have any training in fighting or crime fighting and if I am going to do this, I am going to do it right. This city needs to get rid of the poison that my grandfather inflicts on it and I have to be much better at what I do in order to do that.

As I walk around the park, the raining lightly hitting the ground, I notice a group of men huddled around by the restroom area. One notices me and asks the others.

"Larry, I thought we were ordering the prostitute later tonight?"

"Yah I don't know who the hell this chick but if she is here for that then I'm not complaining."

These guys don't want to mess with me right now but I smirk anyway and respond, "Well as much as that would be fun, I'm afraid I'm not here for that."

"Aw c'mon you slut. Let me see what's underneath your clothes." The other men snicker as the pervert starts to walk towards me. As he gets closer, he sticks out his hand to stroke my shoulder but before he can even lay a finger on me, I grab his wrist and twist, breaking it in three places and then throwing him to the ground.

Immediately, the other men's demeanor change and they take out their knife and guns.

"You do you think you are! We own this park."

"Well it's a very nice park but it might need some cleaning up, starting with getting you assholes."

This pisses them off and one of men run at me. Quickly, I punch him square in the jaw and gut, making him crumple to the ground. As their friend lies in agony, the other men realize that they are in trouble.

"So how are we going to do this boys? Hmm?" I smile and before they can respond, I charge towards the group of six men. Energy and strength fill my lungs and for a moment I forget about the recent events and focus on my body and it's power. I smack one's gun out of their hand and then judo flips his body into his friend before turning around and slamming my elbow into the man behind me.

With three more, I find an iron pipe and spin it before whacking the two of them together. As they fall to the ground, the last survivor charges me.

Anger wells up inside my chest and before he can even fathom what is happening, my fist collides with his stomach as I grabs his arm and slams his back hard onto the concrete. The man moans in pain and I stand over his gross, pale body.

"Wh-who are you?" He says nervously and I smile.

"You'll find out later but for now, I'm the justice that you deserve."


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated the format of the story to make things easier to read. My xmas break is soon so I hope I will have some time to catch up on my stories before school starts up again. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Review Also!**

 **I do not own anything in the PJO world. All credits go to Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 2**

It feels like a year since I have been back to my apartment but it's only been a couple of hours. So much has happened that makes coming back to my old life seems odd and uncomfortable. How do I continue on with my old ways when everything was ripped away from me?

As I round the block to my apartment building, police cars are swarmed around it, their blinding lights reflecting off the windows around the area. Panic seizes my heart and I think back to the thugs in the park that I beat up. How do the authorities know about that already? I am close to turning around when I hear my name from am panicked, familiar voice.

"Annabeth!" My oldest friend Thalia screams and proceeds to run straight for me. Surprised, I stand still as she runs into me, which usually knocks me off the ground but I barely move.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She warns me sternly.

"Do what?" I answer confused.

"Get kidnapped and have me believe that something terrible happened to you!" Thalia says emotionally, which is odd because she isn't an emotional person usually. From the distance, my other friends, Piper and Jason come running up to us in relief.

"Thank god you are alright! An witness called in your kidnapping and we have been looking for you ever since!" Piper says as she hugs me tightly, which again I don't feel but pretend to anyway. I am so confused and tired about what has happened in the last couple of hours that I can't really think about if I should tell my closest friends the truth about what happened to me and my mother."

"I'm so glad you are alright." Luke hugs me and we linger in our embrace, our recent breakup still being tender and fresh. We have all been friends since high school and throughout college. Luke and I dated for two years before I called it off last week. It wasn't easy but I know I made the right decision. Luke was my first love and he will always be but there was something missing that I couldn't figure out or have if I was with Luke.

"Guys, I'm ok alright?" I lie and immediately, Thalia catches on and asks.

"What happened?"

I sigh and think of a way to explain everything that happened with the Olympia Mafia. As I explain my story to my friends and eventually the authorities, I intentionally leave out the part of where I take a dip into superpowers or that I burned my mother in that same pit. Instead, I blame it all on Zeus. The police half-heartily tell me that they will find Zeus, but I know just as well as they do that's not going to happen.

Eventually, when I give my final statements and the officers leave my apartment building, I am finally able to go back to my complex and have sometime to myself, much to the cringe of my friends.

"Are you sure we can't do anything for you tonight? I can stay here with you if you need it?" Piper asks and I shake my head and thank them for their concern.

"Well call us tomorrow ok." Luke says kindly and our eyes linger on each other before we all say our goodbyes and I am once again alone. Walking through my apartment feels like I am walking through someone else's bedroom and living. I can't go back to my old life now, especially when my mother told me in her dying breath that I could be someone great. I can right her countless wrongs and avenge her death by taking down Zeus. But before I can do anything like that, I need to figure out my powers and my weakness. Obviously, I need to be careful of my own Achilles heel but other than that, I have no idea how far I can push myself.

Although I hate looking things up on the internet and I prefer looking up my questions through research, this is an urgent question especially if I have no idea what Zeus is planning next. I look up Achilles name and find all the information I need. I know most of his story through my mythology class in high school but the part that interests me the most is the part of invulnerability. Besides that, it says that I will have increased strength, speed and a reflex.

As I continue to read though, I discover that although I am invulnerable to most things, death and pain can still come for me besides my weak spot in my right armpit. Research says that exhaustion; natural causes can kill me, which makes sense because I am still mortal. The reading goes on to say that no women have ever carried the curse, making me the first to do so.

With all of the recent events, the death of my mother as well as the exhaustion that comes with my newfound abilities, I slowly drift off to sleep on my keyboard, too tired to even move.

* * *

The loud, annoying beeping from the other room, I slowly open my eyes and click on my keyboard to see what time it is, expecting it to be an hour or so from the time I feel asleep. However, it reads twenty minutes after eight, making me late to work once again. Groaning, I quickly jump up and go to get ready as quickly as I can, which now is much faster. Ten minutes later, I am out the door and hailing a cab to work. I decided not to have déjà vu from yesterday and driving to work will probably be better.

When I arrive, the scene in front of me is not what I expected. As I enter my office building's lobby, immediately, the security guards are opening the gates without asking for my badge. They nod and smile awkwardly, which never happens and I am usually have to a few minutes in security to get cleared to enter. Getting on the elevator, everyone is aware of my space and I am not crowded in the corner like I usually am. As I enter my office, my coworkers all come up to me and offer their gratitude that I am safe and their condolences for my mother's death. This continues all the way to my small office, where there are flowers and cookies decorated around the room.

Annoyed, I try to clear off my desk and as I am doing so, my work friends, Hazel and Leo quickly burst into my office and embrace me with fierce hugs.

"We are so happy you are ok!" They shout together and I roll my eyes.

"How did everyone find out? And this is all too much." I say as I break away from them.

"Richard the intern saw you get abducted and called the police and we all were very worried. Frank even said that we got the account just because of what happened. I'm sorry about your mom as well. I can't believe what happened." Hazel explains and I go to my desk and start to clear off my cluttered desk.

"It's fine. It happened and I just would like to forget about it and do my work."

Hazel and Leo look at each other and Leo says, "Annabeth, we have known you for awhile now and we know this is hard, I know when my mom died-."

"Leo, I really appreciate your concern, both of you, but I like distractions and this has all been very overwhelming already and it's only nine in the morning. I am ok, I really am."

"Alright. We will let you get back to it and we can grab lunch or something." Hazel smiles as both Leo and her back out of my office and close the door. The silence is strangely odd and as I finally have a moment to myself, I look around my office at the flower and cards. Flashes of my mother's death and Zeus move in my mind and I bang my fist hard into my steel desk. When I pull it away, I see a large indent in the hard metal. I look at my unclenched hand and nothing is bruised or marked.

My body starts to shake at the realization that I have the power to seriously hurt people that I love and I think back to the thugs I beat up last night. Who knows how much damage I did to them and that shakes me to the core. If I am going to do this, I have to keep those that I love in the shadows and I have to find a way to control my strength and new abilities. No one can know what I am, not even my best friends who I consider my only family now.

* * *

"Annabeth, come on! You need a fun night out! It's been a stressful week and you need to blow some steam off." Thalia calls to me from my living room where she is making us some drinks while Piper helps me pick out an outfit.

They are insistent that after everything that happened and my lack of emotions towards those subjects that I need to drink and dance my problems away. But that is the exact opposite of what I need to do. I need to figure out a way to take down Zeus without getting my friends involved.

"Guys, seriously I just need to stay in. I don't think this will help things." I complain while Piper shoves clothes at me and orders me to change.

"Nonsense. Put these on and I'll do your makeup and then we can begin our bar hopping and get you drunk enough to call Luke and get back together with him!"

I roll my eyes and change while explaining to them that's not happening.

"Guys, we aren't getting back together anytime soon ok?"

Thalia walks in with some classes and ask, "So what was wrong? Was it the sex?"

"God, no Thalia it was just not working! I thought I went over this with you!"

"You did but I still don't get it."

I roll my eyes and that forces Thalia to drop the subject. Piper takes me into the bathroom and after going through the pains of makeup and drinking, we are finally ready to leave. Although I was protesting it earlier, I hope this will be a night off from my worries and I hope I can enjoy spending time with my friends. As we leave the apartment complex, Thalia asks another question about Luke and I.

"So are you guys just friends now?"

"Thalia!"

* * *

The night goes better then I expected. We share some laughs and drinks and I start to forget my worries and grief for a little bit. The girls were right and I definitely needed some time to have fun with my friends. It's late in the night when we exit the bar and walk towards the alley to the street where we can get a cab to go back home. Piper and Thalia are stumbling around, laughing as I watch from a far and laugh along. Due to my new powers, my tolerance is much higher so I don't really feel anything but that doesn't really matter to me. I just enjoyed being with my friends and being distracted for a couple hours.

As we turn the corner, two guys in black hoods and ripped jeans jump out in front of Thalia and Piper. Quickly, I run towards them while Piper slurs.

"What d-do you guys want?"

The men look at each other before I move between Piper and them demand what they want.

They laugh and ask, "What do you think you can take us on?"

Thalia whispers behind me, "Annabeth, let's just give them what they want and walk away. It's not worth it."

I ignore her concerns and I have an urge to fight them, most likely from my abilities. In my research, it says that those with the curse have a constant urge to fight and I have been able to channel that need but right now I feel like if it comes down to a fight, it's going to have to happen. I'm not going to let these jack asses hurt my friends.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you want?"

The guys laugh again and one moves to grab Piper's handbag in her hand. But before he can lay a hand on Piper, I grab his wrist and bring my knee up towards his chest and kick him hard. He falls to the ground and his friend angrily comes towards me with a knife.

"Back away Piper and Thalia!" I scream as I duck under his arm as he swipes towards my face with his knife. As I duck, I move my right arm and hit his elbow, causing him to drop his weapon. I strike his face hard with my fist twice before I grab his shoulder and twist his body, causing his body to spin and hit the ground hard. He groans on the ground and before I can take a breath, his buddy comes up from behind me and wraps his arm around my neck, choking me out. I try to move and get out of it but I can't and I am losing air.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screams.

Desperately, I try to find a way to get out of the choke. Hurriedly, I smash my head hard into his forehead and the force of that causes him to let go and I gasp for air and try to stay on guard. His forehead his bleeding as he comes towards me again and as I pant for the lost air I was deprived of, I dodge his punch by grabbing his fish and I crush his hand under mine. His screams echo off the alley walls and when I let go, he is holding his gently as his screams continue. Realizing that I can't be recognized, I kick the broken handed thug hard in the head and he collapses to the ground unconscious. His friend is still moaning in pain on the ground and I quickly grab his shirt collar and slam his body hard up against the alley wall.

"If I ever see you around here again, it will be worst then a couple of broken ribs. Do you got me!" I scream and shake his body hard again and he whimpers out an understanding. Rage fills me once again and I punch him hard, knocking him out like his friend. Once I release his heavy body, I can finally catch my breath and I turn towards my friends, whose eyes are wide with fear and shock. Realizing what they just witnessed, I try to cover up my abilities with a lie.

"I have been taking some self defense classes. I guess I was just lucky."

Silence surrounds us for a moment before Piper shakily points to my side and says, "Annabeth, you have a knife in your side."

I glance down and pull out the knife and the pain that would come with a wound like is nonexistent.

"Let me look at it." Thalia says worriedly and runs towards me but I try to wave it off.

"It's not bad. I promise."

"Annabeth, he plunged it into your side, you must be bleed under your jacket badly."

"I'm fine, really-."

Thalia isn't having it and grabs my shirt and lifts it up. She gasps and drops my shirt as she looks at me.

"There isn't even a entry wound? How can that happen Annabeth?"

"I told you, it wasn't-." I lie before Thalia screams at me.

"Tell me the truth! You have been hiding everything since you got back. I know something else happened with your mom and Zeus. I need to know Annabeth. We both do. I can't take anymore lies."

"I'm not-."

"Oh please Annabeth, you are the worst liar ever. We just haven't been calling you out on it because we didn't want to upset. You can tell us what happened." Piper says now sober and worried.

I sigh and look at my friends nervously. Finally, I take a breath and begin to tell them everything. The Pit, my mother's death, my quest for revenge, and my powers. When I am done, they quickly hug me and Thalia says.

"We will help you anyway we can. You're secret is safe with us."

"Besides, you need some sidekicks anyway." Piper smiles and I shake my head.

"I don't want to get you guys in trouble. I couldn't handle it if you guys got hurt."

"Please, we can handle ourselves. Besides heroes need someone to help them. Even Supergirl needs help sometimes." Piper says and I quickly correct her.

"I am no hero and once I take down Zeus, I am done."

"Alright, that's fine but we got to find you someone to train you. You did pretty well, but you lost your focus and almost got choked to death. And these were just petty thugs; Zeus's men are well trained and armed. If you ever wanted to get to him, you have to be better then his men."

I smile and I don't know why but tears start to fill my eyes as I say, "I hated not telling you both but I thought you guys would think I am a monster. Because I am."

"What? Annabeth, you have the power and the brains to take down a man who ruled this city through fear and violence. We are going to help every step of the way." Piper comforts me as she wipes a tear off my cheek.

Smiling, we embrace each other and I finally feel comfortable with myself and who I am now because my friends know and I don't have to keep hiding myself from them.

* * *

After an eventful weekend, I decide I should probably start packing up my mother's belongings and I am thinking of using her home as a base for my operations against Zeus. I spend hours packing everything up and placing my mother's belongings in boxes for storage, careful not to forget anything.

As I am clearing her desk and checking her desk drawers, I notice a large envelope. Curiously, I grab it and see my name written in my mother's handwriting. My breath and heart beat speeds up as I open the tab, afraid to see what my mother has left me. A long note covers the top of many papers and I read my mother's last note to me.

 _"Annabeth, if you are finding this, it means my family has found us and I am most likely dead. I am sorry for my past actions ruining your happiness and I tried my best to not let it affect your life. I have done many awful things in my life and I have many regrets, but I have never regretted you or the time I had with your father. I hope you find happiness and love like I had with your father._

 _But if I am gone, you will need protection from my family because they will not let you live unless you take my place in their organization, which I know you will never do._

 _Contact my dear friend,_ _Chiron_ _and he will be able to help you learn the skills necessary to defend yourself._

 _You have the purest heart and even if you don't know it yet, you are destined for greatness. Your potential is limitless and I know you have the skills necessary to stop my family and right my wrongs._

 _I love you,_

 _Mom._

Tears stream down my face as I look at the number that my mom left me for Chiron's number. As I look through the rest of the papers, I see lists on lists on criminals and organizations that are connected to Zeus. All of the data are recent and all in my mother's handwriting. She said that they found her weeks before they kidnapped us, so she must have complied all of this information well before her death.

* * *

I look down at the address that she provided for me and quickly grab my keys to my car. The directions on my phone are confusing but once I am on the road, I follow the route and soon enough, twenty minutes later, I pull up to an abandoned gym. Once I park my car and lock it, I slowly open the unlocked door and enter the musty, abandoned area. There are empty boxing rings and equipment all around.

"We are closed. Have been for years now." A voice says from the back.

"Um, I was actually looking for Chiron." I say as the figure appears from the shade. His tan body is strong and peppered with a long grey beard. His face bears years of work and heartbreak. His eyes seem ancient and wise as he looks at me.

"I am Chiron. Who might be looking for me?"

"Well, my mother, Athena Olympian-."

"You must be Annabeth Chase. I know why you are here."

"Oh. So can you train me?"

"Yes. But my work is cut out for me now with your curse."

Shocked, I look at him with wide eyes and ask, "H-how did you know about that."

"I know what it looks like because I have it also. Let's get started Ms. Chase."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! The story is moving along. Please continue to read and review this story! Thanks.**

Chapter 4

"Again." Chiron says behind me.

I look down at the wooden bowl of water with annoyance and slap the water with my palm just as Chiron has taught me.

It has been two weeks since I found him and he agreed to train me. But in those two weeks, all I have learned is how to hit water and practice dummies which is pointless when you have unlimited power and strength.

"I have been hitting things for two weeks now. Will I ever be able to actually learn something?" I snap back and Chiron answers.

"You have immense strength that many want. But as I have told you, that strength comes with a price. Since you are so new at this, your ability to control your anger and power is weak and like everything, you need practice with that before I can teach you. Again."

I grit my teeth and slap the water again and ask, "I could be out there right now tracking Zeus down but instead I am playing with water."

"The water is for you to understand control and how to harness your energy and anger. There are many things you don't understand about your powers and that is why I am showing you how to deal with them. If you keep over exerting yourself, you will become exhausted and that is dangerous for people like us."

"How?"

" Our bodies take in so much more energy now that in order for those systems to keep up with us, it needs rest every so often. Or I have learned, it needs the use of control and energy supply. What I am trying to show you with the water is that you don't need to overexert yourself when in battle or in a situation. You can save that needed energy for when it's needed. Until then, you need to learn to use other weapons that can help you, like a sword or something. Those tools can help store energy for when you really need it."

"But I have the power to stop Zeus so why do I need to stop! It's a waste just standing here!"

"I don't doubt that you have the power to stop him. But you are not trained yet and as you told me a week ago, when you are out in the field, all you rely on is your strength and invulnerability. That can only get you so far Annabeth. At the rate that you are going right now, you are not ready for what's ahead."

Quickly, I turn to face him. "Then what's ahead Chiron? What am I not ready for?"

He looks at me with tired eyes, "There is a reason why Zeus has ruled this city for so long. He will take everything from you once he knows that it is you who is slowly taking down his businesses and men. Once you start down this path, there is no going back. To live this life, you need to be twice as strong as you are now. You have to be trained to be quick on your feet and be two steps ahead of everyone else. But you have to stop fighting me on everything and trust that I know what I am doing and start listening."

I take a deep breath and realize that he is right. Chiron lives with the curse too and he knows it better than anyone. If I am going to make Zeus pay for what he has done to me, then I need to be the weapon that he can't stop.

"Again."

 **One month later**

The city streets at night are eerily quiet, a sound that I know by now means that something is happening. My all black outfit shields me in the dark as I watch for trouble. I should probably start to think about identity concealment but I will be so fast that no one will be able to remember my face. I look down from the rooftop where I am standing watching the alleys and corners for something to get this fire that burns inside me to calm down. Chiron pushed me hard today and if my body were not invulnerable from feeling pain, I would be covered in bruises. I have my anger and power somewhat under control but right now I need something or someone to punch.

Due to all of my training and other distractions, my work and career have fallen by the wayside. My boss laid into me today about screwing up on some documents and all I could think about was punching his face. That scared me, so I decided I should do it to someone who deserves a good beating. Besides my work life, my friends have been asking where I have been and although they know of my powers, I can't let them get tooclose to me because I don't want them getting hurt. So to do that, I had to push them aside for the time being. It's hard but right now I can't have anyone in my life that can be taken away from me.

Although Chiron forbade me from going out on the streets, what he doesn't know won't kill him.

I survey the area around the building that I am standing on top of and look down the alleys surrounding it, looking for something suspicious. My eyes notice a small group of about four men, two are older then the ones that stand across from them. The other two are young, scrawny kids that seem to be on the wrong side of town. I listen closely before I decide to act.

"Do you kids have my money?" The older man asks and the kids nod before asking nervously.

"Where are our goods?"

The old men laugh in the face and respond, "What did you kids get that from a movie? I got your stuff but the money first."

"No, not until we see it."

Obviously this is a drug deal and it can get very hostile any minute. I pull out my metal staff and wait.

The drug dealers didn't like that defiance and snaps back at them, "Look here kid. These are my streets and this is my business. You play by my rules or you will regret it. Now the money."

The boys look at each other and refuse once again. Enraged, the two men pull out their guns and point them at the two boys.

"Our money before I blow your rich boy brains out."

Quickly, I drop down from the roof and land behind the two drug dealers. I lose my balance with the landing but regain it and glare at the drug dealers.

"Who are you suppose to be bitch?" One sneers at me and points his gun at me. I clench my jaw and grip my staff harder.

"Give the boys their money before we have a problem."

"What are you the drug deal police now?"

"These aren't your streets anymore." I snap back and he shouts and points his gun at me but my quick reflexes allow me to swing my staff back and hit the gun out of his hand and also lets me to swing my leg around and kick him hard in the face. His body hits the ground hard and his partner tries to act but I swiftly grab his wrist and twist his arm.

He screams in pain and I turn towards the boys across from me and yell, "Run!"

But before I can even scream at them more, the dealer whose arm I am holding throws back his other arm and punches me hard in my face.

The anger that I fought and trained so hard to contain boils up inside me and I swing my staff against his body and throw it to the ground. He grunts in pain and before I know it, my vision turns red and I am furiously punching him in the face. Each punch feels like a release to me and I give into the urge and keep punching him. His bones break under my knuckles but I don't care because he is scum and getting through his ring means one step closer to Zeus and my revenge.

Suddenly, there is a shout of a name and a loud bang that echoes off the alley walls and it finally takes me out of my fury and allows me to understand the scene around me.

Underneath me, the drug dealer's face is bloodied and his eyes are swollen and nose broken. Fear seizes me as I realize that I did this to him and I look at my hands, which are covered with his blood. My mind races and my body shakes as I slowly look around to find a dead body on the ground and no one else is in the alley. I stand and run over to the body only to realize that its one of the young boys. I let my anger get in the way of me stopping this deal and because of that, a kid is dead. Sirens scream in the distance and I grab my staff off the ground and sprint away from the scene.

My mind is numb as I go to the only place with the only person who will understand what I did and can help me. Bloody hands knock furiously on a wooden door and Chiron opens it with shock and anger. All I can ask is for help and forgiveness as I mutter out solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I promise I will never go against your order again. You have to help me get control, please."

He looks at me with disappointment and invites me inside with sad tone.

"Come on in. We have much to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy another chapter! My uploading to Fanfic has been super weird and annoying so I had to spilt this chapter into two separate ones. So it works out for you guys! Anyways R and R and thanks!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **4 Months later**

I am surrounded by darkness and silence. My senses are elevated as I listen around to any movement or anything that can tell me where my enemy is attacking from. Three months of deep and intense training and now I am finally in tune with my powers and surrounding. The anger that I felt has been controlled and I can keep it at bay. Chiron has taught me how to harness the curse's heightened sense of perception and now it allows me to survey my surroundings and fully understand everything that is happening around me. I have been train in every possible way, through hand-to-hand combat, bow and arrow, knife throwing and evolving my skills with my staff. I am now an even more lethal weapon and I can brutally kill my enemies in more ways the one. I grip my bow and slowly pull out an arrow from my quiver and drawing the bow's string back. Remembering to take a breath before firing, I take breathe in and fire the arrow at my target. It doesn't hit which I expected but Chiron can catch my arrows but if he didn't, it would have pierced him right through his heart. The lights come on and my mentor stands a couple of feet away from me and claps his hands.

"Very impressive, Annabeth. Your skills and control have improved dramatically. You have learned all that I have to teach you in four months which is remarkable by itself."

I smirk and walk towards him, "I am a fast learner. And I had a great teacher."

"Indeed. But now the real challenge begins. You have use all that I have taught you in the real world. You will have to think quick and be smart about your actions. We don't want another incident."

I sigh and sadly nod. I have that boy's blood on my hands and I will have to live with that the rest of my life but Chiron said that I need to use that guilt to drive me to stop Zeus. Unfortunately, the man I nearly beat to death survived and told the police that a blonde woman in black attacked him, so now I have to be careful and conceal my identity in my future endeavors. I haven't been back out since then but hopefully by now I will be ready.

"When do you think I can go back out?" I ask Chiron and he smiles.

"Well, I have called some old friends of mine to help you out with that. I think if you can see how they go out in the field, it will only be benefit you even more. You still have a lot to learn."

"Who are these friends?" I ask curiously and a voice behind me answers.

"Well, I won't say we were friends Chiron. We are more like family." A young man with blonde hair and startling blue eyes walks towards me with another man walking besides him.

"Annabeth, I would like to introduce you to my former pupils, Jason and Frank. They have powers like you do and I might have helped guide them to be one of the more popular heroes in this part of the world."

I look at them and suddenly connect the dots, "Wait, you are Thunderclap and Switcher right? You guys are just amazing, I mean you do so much for-."

"It's nice to meet you and we appreciate the praise but we have more serious matters to address. Chiron, is she ready?" Jason interrupts me and I turn to Chiron curiously.

"Ready for what?"

"Well, I thought going with these two out on the field tonight for a recon mission, it wouldn't hurt if you went with them and learned how they do things."

Excited bursts through my chest as I answer, "Seriously?"

"Yes but remember Annabeth, they have been doing this for a while and therefore you have to listen to them and work as a team. Understood." Chiron chastises and I agree.

"Got it. Ok so where are we heading off to?" I ask and Jason points at me.

"Don't you have something to conceal your identity with?"

I stop and shake my head, "Well no I haven't really thought that yet."

Chiron pulls out a black ski mask from his pocket and tosses it towards me.

"Try this on for tonight and we will see what we can do about that going forward. Jason is right though, if you are going to be going out there and going after Zeus especially you will want to start to think about something that can hide who you are."

I nod and think about if Piper isn't too pissed at me if she can possibly help me out in the costume department. I have never been the best with clothes and she always seems to know what to do with those situations. I put the ski mask on over my head and pick up my bow and quiver along with my bow staff.

"You got a lot to carry with you." Frank comments and I shrug.

"I always need to be prepared in more then one way."

"Alright, let's head out." Jason commands and all three of us quickly walk out of Chiron's gym and onto the street.

"So, where are we heading?" I ask curiously and Frank responds.

"We are going to head across town. A guy who we have been chasing in our city the last couple of weeks has wondered over here and we need to see what's he up too. Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, not really why?"

"Because we are going to fly over there. Frank, do you got her?" Jason responds and Frank nods before changing into a large dragon.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I say memorized and Jason says.

"Well you two will be riding over there together and I'll meet you guys over there. Hang on tight Annabeth."

Slowly, the rocks and small pebbles start to levitate around Jason's feet as his body is floating into the air. Then, he quickly bolts up to the sky and flies off into the night. I turn to Frank's large dragon body and sigh before jumping onto his scaly back and holding on while he flies off after Jason. "I wish I got the cool powers like Jason and you. All I got is invincibility and strength."

Soon enough Frank lands on top of a rooftop where Jason is in his full hero getup.

Hurriedly, I jump off Frank's back and ask, "What's the plan?"

Frank sizes down to his normal self and says, "We got to know what McHenry is doing in the city and what his plans are. That's the mission."

"So do you want to go down there and rough him up a little bit or what?"

"No, this is purely just a surveillance mission, Annabeth. Nothing more." Jason commands as he moves towards the edge of the roof.

I huff and twirl my bow staff around my fingers; "Chiron still doesn't trust me out on the field then doesn't he?"

"He just wants to make sure you know the difference between when you should get involved and when you shouldn't."

"Well I think it's my job to get involved whenever I can. I don't understand why we just have to sit here and wait for something to happen when we have the ability to stop something from occurring. It doesn't make sense."

"It will when you learn some patience." Frank snaps.

"Fine." I snap back and pace the roof.

Twenty minutes pass and there is no movement or sight of Frank and Jason's guy.

I keep pacing and then out of the corner of my eye, I see movement below.

"Guys, I think we got something. Is that who we are looking for?"

All three of us move to the edge to see two groups of men standing apart from each other.

Below are two groups of men, one in the usual dirty, city clothing and the other group is in sharp suits and hats. In the front of the pack is a tall, built man with long hair that's wrapped up in a ponytail.

"Yah, that's McHenry. He is one of the more popular criminals in our city. Supposedly, he has been developing a new weapon and is offering to sell it to the highest bidder." Frank says as he grips his fists together.

"So are we going to do anything?" I ask annoyed and Jason shakes his head.

"No. Let's just wait to see what McHenry has to do with them and then we'll decide."

My patience is running out but I try to calm myself down so I can prove to Chiron, Frank and Jason that I can be trusted on my own and that I am not some head case that they think I am.

Frank suddenly turns into a tiny fly and flies down to the meeting to get a better idea of what is going down.

A tiny voice talks into Jason's intercom on his wrist and I can only assume that it's Frank.

"It seems like they are talking about some deal called Olympus. I can't tell what it is or when it will go down but from what I can sense, whatever it is it's not going to be good." Franks says and suddenly there is a shout from below and the men are arguing with each other.

"Frank, what's going on?" Jason asks and Frank quickly replies.

"Well you know McHenry, he always likes to do things his way. He asked for more money and of course the other guys aren't going to do that. What should we do?"

"I say we should see what this Olympus thing is before it's too late." I blurt and finally Jason nods and agrees.

Adrenaline courses through my blood as I run and jump off the roof towards the ground. Jason flies past me and we both land on the ground relatively at the same time. Frank switches from a fly into a bear and McHenry groans in annoyance.

"Don't you two get tired of chasing me around? Oh but I see you have a new friend to your posy. Who's got dibs on her?" His eyes move up and down my body and my skin burns with disgust and rage.

"The only dibs that anyone has around here belong to me. And that's for kicking your ass before anyone else does." I spit back at McHenry and he laughs.

"Please, what can some girl in a ski mask do to me? Why don't you let the men handle this honey and then when I kill your friends, I'll show you what a real man is. What do you say?"

"Well, you asked for it." I say approach him and swing my bow staff around.

In a tight, quick swing, I hit McHenry Square in the jaw and he staggers back covering his face.

"I do like them feisty but I hate when you women hit back. Boys, show our old friends and their girlfriend some of our new toys."

Chaos breaks loose as we all engage in combat with the criminals. My senses are in overdrive and if it wasn't for my abilities, my head would hurt trying to keep me on my toes. But, luckily I am able to quickly match each of my opponent's moves and hit back harder then they can.

Jason shoots lightning at a group of three as Frank charges the other men. I am not sure how, but I end up staring down McHenry as I grip my bow staff harder.

"It's over. You got nowhere to go." I warn as we slowly pace around each other. He has some weapon in his left hand that looks like a gun but is much thicker then one usually is. I remember what Chiron told me about assessing a situation before jumping into it blindly and I contemplate what the weapon could be.

"I overestimated you. You're stronger then you appear but so am I!" McHenry shouts.

In a quick movement, he shoots his gun straight at me, throwing me hard into the brick wall behind me. My ears ring loudly as I slowly regain my surroundings. When I look around, I see his figure turn an alley corner. Immediately, I pick up my staff and run after him.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Jason calls but I ignore his command and continue to chase after McHenry. When I turn the corner, before I can even check the area, a fist come towards me and I narrowly duck to avoid McHenry's punch? Deciding I had enough of his games, I click my wrist and quickly, my bow and quiver appear and I knock my arrow in the string and point it at his chest.

"Clever technology. Very efficient." McHenry says impressed as he puts his hands up a couple of feet in front of me.

"Shut up. What is Olympus and why are you in my city?" I yell and McHenry laughs.

"Now, we all know I can't tell you that information. It's much too confidential to disclose. And besides, where is the fun in knowing a secret."

My patience has run out and I fire an arrow straight to his thigh. When it hits, he screams in pain and collapses to the ground.

"Y-you-." He musters out through the pain and I knock another arrow at him.

"You have a minute before I shoot something else. Who are you working for and what is Olympus!" I scream and McHenry starts to laugh.

"Go t-to he-ll." He groans in pain and before I can fire another arrow, Jason and Frank run onto the scene and Jason scream.

"Annabeth! Stop it now!"

"Why? We are getting the information that we need! What's the deal?"

"We don't kill our victims. Let us take him back and Frank and I will ask him the questions that we need to ask him."

"This is my city Jason. He is making deadly deals with the criminals that I know are bad news and you want to just talk it out with him? No, no way."

"Listen to me! If you kill him, we might never figure out what Olympus is and then how do you think you will save your city then? Stand down."

I struggle with both arguments but in the end, Jason makes a point. I need to know what Olympus is and who is involved with it. I put now by bow and answer.

"Fine. Take him and let me know what you figure out."

Frank and Jason grab McHenry by his arms and drag him off as I angrily tap my wrist and my bow is shrinks away. I look at Jason and Frank as they taken McHenry away and they look at me like I have lost it but they know that as long as these kinds of people live, no one will be safe. They act in extreme measures and only equal actions can stop them.

When I get back to Chiron, he has already heard of Jason's and mine's argument.

"I don't want to hear another condescending lecture right now. I had enough from Jason." I state as I walk past my mentor to hang up my bow staff and other weapons.

" And I'm not going to give you one. Instead I want to congratulate you on a job well done." Chiron answers with a smile.

" Wait, now I'm confused. I thought I was the one who went too far and that you were going to reprimand me for that."

"While you still have much to learn, I feel like the best experience for those last lessons is out of on the field. You are much better equipped and trained as well as knowing how to survey a situation and adjusting to it accordingly. I believe you have learned all that I can teach you, Annabeth."

Stunned, I look at Chiron and double check to see if he is lying about this statement. But when I look at him I know he is telling the truth.

"So I have officially graduated then are you saying?" I ask and he nods with a reply.

"Yes but you are welcomed to come back to train anytime."

Looking around, I can't imagine not coming to this old warehouse everyday. This place taught me the skills I need to take this city back.

"So what do I do now?" I say unsure. Chiron smiles and answers.

"You do what needs to be done and protect this city."


	5. Read Me

Hello Everyone! I hope your weekend is going well so far!

I just wanted to discuss one little thing that has been on my mind so if you would please continue reading.

I just need some reassurance: I write my stories for the enjoyment of bringing different scenarios with characters that I love and seeing how they play out. Writing is something that I love to do and I know I am not the best fanfic author out there ( nor am I probably on the top 100) and that doesn't really bother me. My grammar sucks and I still have a lot of things to do to help me grow as a writer. But if you have been following me from the beginning of most of my stories, I hope you have seen some improvement in my writing and plots. I mainly write my stories because it makes me happy and I love updating and having loyal readers.

But there is something that has been really annoying me and it's that I don't get enough feedback from my readers and followers, especially when I update really exciting and long chapters. I know I have posted this before but lately, I have been updating and the response is not what I would have thought it would be. When I do update, I am excited to see how everyone will react and what the reception will be. But I haven't been getting anything back. Sure I have had a few reviews and new followers, which is great, but it doesn't help me when figuring out if the story is still intriguing and if you guys still enjoy it. I don't know if I'm doing a good job at it and I just don't know what to do.

I know it's not about the reviews or the followers and I have stated earlier my reasons for writing but I think it's well within reason for me to ask you guys to tell me if I am doing something right or wrong either way. I can take criticism and I would honestly love it if I could get some more feedback with my updates because it could benefit me and everyone else. I love getting new readers and I would love for those of you who are new to help me out! Don't worry this isn't some threat or anything, I am still going to update (hopefully within reason if my life permits) but I would really like everyone to give me some analysis on my stories.

As I have stated earlier you can review, PM or even write me an anonymous ask on my tumblr: _youseethingsandyouknow._

Thank you all and please don't take this the wrong way. I really love and appreciate your support and following of my stories, I just need some assurance that I am doing at least an adequate job for you all!

Riptide14


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Some exciting revelations are happening! Enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 6**

I knock hard on the familiar door and wait for a friend who has always been good to me while I haven't been lately. Especially these last few months. Due to my constant training and my desire for those I care about to stay out of this new life, I ignored their calls and avoided my friends at all costs. But now that I can have some time to be able to talk with them, I finally came over to apologize.

There are footsteps behind the door and the lock is turned and in a second I come face to face with my dear friend Thalia. She at first looks surprised and then that quickly fades to anger and tries to slam the door in my face but I quickly catch it before she does.

"I'm sorry Thalia. I was a jerk and an awful friend. I have a lot to tell you but I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"Sorry? That's all you can say right now! Annabeth, you vanished for months. I didn't know if you were dead or taken or something. I only found out you were alive a week ago when the news blog posted something about a blonde vigilante taking down thugs. I mean what the hell is wrong with you that you couldn't even give your friends a call to say you were at least alive?" She yells and I answer.

"Because I wasn't thinking about you or Piper. I know that I should have but I couldn't afford it with my training. I was focused on becoming the best out there in order to take down Zeus. I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you and I will try to get better about that but I just don't want you guys to get hurt because of me."

"Well no need for that. You already hurt us enough." Thalia snaps and my chest hurts at her words. I have been awful to two people in my life who love me the most. These are the only two people I have still and I have pushed them out of my life because I thought I was protecting them when really I was hurting them.

"Thalia? Who is there-oh Annabeth. Hi." Piper greets me as she comes to the door and faces me. They both look different then the last time I saw them but Piper greets me with warmth and smiles at me. "I am so glad you are okay Annabeth. We were worried but we are glad you are back!"

"What? Piper you can't be serious!" Thalia questions and Piper shoots her a glare.

"She is one of our closest friends who has been through a lot recently. She is just trying to figure out how to balance her new life with her old. We can't get mad at her for trying to figure it out can we? Besides, she came here to admit she was wrong and I accept her apology. How about you Thalia?" Piper asks and Thalia sighs in agreement.

"You are right as always Piper. Sorry for the harsh treatment Annabeth." Thalia apologizes but I shake my head.

"Oh no I deserve it. I have been a terrible friend and you have every right to be upset."

Piper sighs and says, "We were just more worried than upset. Thalia and I didn't know where or what you were doing and the only thing we heard about you was through the news. Just in the future, when you have to do that can you at least tell us you are alright?"

I laugh and nod as Thalia pats my shoulder and smiles, "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you for letting be back." I respond and Thalia smirks.

"So when you are out there doing what your doing, what do you wear usually?" Piper questions and I think momentarily before answering.

"It's usually something light and dark to conceal me. Why?"

"Well, I feel like you need an outfit upgrade and I made the perfect adjustment."

Piper hurries into another room and quickly comes back in with a large clothing bag and unzips it. Inside, there is a black outfit with a wig and a black mask with the ends looking like bird wings.

"What's this?" I question and Piper opens the bag further.

"I always knew you would come back to us and I designed a little something. The pants are black spandex leggings that are super soft and comfortable. They are really easy to move in which I thought you needed. The top is a simple black cotton shirt with sown in pockets to put your weapons or whatever you need in there."

"Can I ask what's the wig and mask for?" I interrupt and Piper nods and continues.

"Well I thought that sooner or later someone is going to investigate who is behind the mask and I thought this brunette wig would be helpful to throw off anyone digging into you."

"Wow, Piper I cant', I can't explain how much this means to me."

"I know. You are welcome."

"Alright you two, can we get back to our movie and wine night please?"

I pause to look at the clock. It's also almost six o'clock a time that I usually start getting ready for patrol. But as I look at two of the most important people around, I decide the streets will still need help tomorrow and if anything Zeus's men are unknowingly enjoying their last day of

"Alright, what are we watching?"

A night later

I stand on top of a roof overlooking an area notorious for Zeus's men to hand around in. Here they deal drugs, sell illegal weapons and mainly just intimidate an area to do their bidding. Some are good people stuck in an place they can't escape. My blood boils just thinking about all those who are forced into a life they don't want. I can understand their desire for freedom, I didn't want this life initially and although now I'm more comfortable with it, I still wish my life was like it was before Zeus destroyed it.

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?" Thalia speaks through the microphone in my ear.

" Yes. This is perfect. What's the status on the scanner?"

" It's quiet." Piper answers

"That's never good."

I quickly scan the street for anything and my eye catches a corner right outside of a dive bar. On the empty street there is a young woman trying to reject the advances of a drunk guy who is too close. So far it's not an alarming issue but it could become one. I grab my bow staff because my arrows wouldn't really be as satisfying as beating the crap out of this pervert.

"Alright just listen for anything. In the meantime, I think I see a situation."

" Annabeth, what's going on?"

" Some guy is bothering a girl outside a bar. I might help." I jump down to the stairwell on the side of the building.

" What's your plan?" Piper asks and I climb on top of bar of the stairs and I quickly look up towards the street where the girl is. The guy is getting more aggressive and I realize that it's going to get worse.

" Use my words and then if he doesn't respond use my staff."

" A-are you going to kill him?"

" Only if it's necessary."

I jump off the fire escape and land firmly on my feet. I feel more confident in my new uniform that Piper made. The mask allows me to be concealed while being able to see. I swing my staff around my head to my dominant hand and walk towards the drunk man. He is stumbling closer towards her and she is starting to run out of options. She keeps saying no but of course he thinks she is just playing with him.

" Hey!" I shout and they both freeze and the girl's eyes are wide with fear and her cheeks are wet from crying. I clench my jaw as I see that she works at the bar and is probably doing anything to get by. And this guy is just making it more difficult.

The aggressor however looks completely intoxicated. His eyes are glossed over and he is sweaty. He giggles and says," Yes?"

I roll my eyes and grip my staff as I say calmly," Get away from her."

" Um I don't think so. I am her boss so unless she doesn't want to feed her family, she is going to do what-what I say. And I say she does what I tell her or she will be fired." He quickly grabs her cheek and she pushes him off and slaps his face hard.

The boss's nose flares in anger as he cocks his arm back and punches her to the hard sidewalk. I sprint towards him and quickly swing my staff up and clock him hard on the side of his head.

He stumbles back and I spin my staff around again and whip him hard in his ribs. He falls to his knee and I wrap my bow staff right under his neck and press hard against his throat.

" Are you going to learn your manners asshole? Don't you know that when someone says no that doesn't mean keep asking them?" I ask and he nods as he gasps for some air.

I let him go and he wheezes for air. But before he can say or do anything stupid, I hit him hard in the back of the neck, knocking him out. His unconscious body falls to the ground and the girl screams, reminding me that she still there.

"Is he dead?!"

" No, just unconscious. Are you ok?"

" Y-yah.

" Annabeth, there is a robbery with reports of shots fired. The police won't get there in time, it's three blocks from you." Piper says into my ear bud and I answer.

" Got it I'm on my way." I turn to run off but before I can the girl says.

" Thank you."

I smile and nod before running towards another issue. Two officers walk around a crime scene. It's in an loud apartment which is filled with police and witnesses. Debris is spread on the tables and glass is scattered across the dirty floor. Blood stains the carpet around three victims who are covered by a white sheet.

"I don't get it Carl. In one incident she kills three perps and in another one she lets one live? I can't figure out what her motives are."

" Same. I can't figure out if she is with or against us. It seems like she is targeting Zeus's ring but then she goes off to random people with no affiliation to Zeus as was that assault a few blocks over."

" It doesn't matter what side she is on. Either why she thinks she is above the law and we already have people like that in this city. We don't need any more."

One detective kneels down next to a cloaked body and lifts the sheet. The victim's face is swollen from repeated trauma to his face due to being hit in the face with an object. He also has cuts and bloody bruises all over his body. Another victim has one arrow through her chest. The last victim was strangled and had blunt force damage to his person.

" Whoever she is Bob, she has got some strength and lethal ability."

" That's for sure."

An older detective comes waddling through the door clearly unamused as his partner who follows behind him bewildered by the crime scene. The older detective is heavy and worn from years serving the city and seeing too many scenes like this and even worse. His partner is a young man with a blue button down shirt and dress pants. He wears a bright new badge around his neck on a chain and they come towards the two officers.

"Gentleman. What's the story here?" The experienced detective asks and one officer answers.

" Well Detective Larry our mysterious vigilante strikes again. Three victims and four witnesses. Three of the victims were Zeus's men. Apparently they came to steal from these locals and were planning to execute them all when the vigilante crashed through the window and shot one with an arrow. There was struggle with the other two but eventually she killed them. She got away."

"Why is she targeting Zeus?" The young man behind Larry interrupts

" Does it matter? She killed three people. It's doesn't matter who they were. She is a murder."

" Well weren't they the biggest dealers in this area? And if they are gone, this area will be better. Maybe she is trying to help?"

" Helping by killing? How is that helpful?"

" I don't agree with it but maybe if we just-."

" Kid, shut up." The older detective interrupts and the two officers look amused as they ask.

" Who the hell is speaking up behind you Larry?"

"Well even though I told him just to shut up and listen, he doesn't follow orders very well. Bit of a hot head. Gentleman this is Detective Percy Jackson."


End file.
